Receiving channels include various circuit components for extracting data received from a transmitter via a transmission line. The transmission line can be a fiber-based transmission line, wire-based line, or wireless transmission line. A decision feedback equalizer (“DFE”) is a typical component in a signal processing channel and is used to equalize the frequency response without amplifying noise. Conventional DFEs include a large number of components and are susceptible to noise.